


I always knew

by maleclovess



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Omar shana - Freeform, ander - Freeform, ander munoz - Freeform, date day, elite, naps, omar - Freeform, omars father is nice in this, well nicer than usual at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Omar told his father about his sexuality and about Ander and now we get to see them in more peaceful times. Omar's father is trying to accept his son as he is and Ander and Omar are able to live the routine they always wanted to, including dinner, sex, cuddles and naps. Here is a little glimpse of that :)





	I always knew

„Baba I am going to Ander’s house yeah?“ Omar’s father looked up from where he sorted the oranges out. He looked at Omar, like he didn’t know what to say and like he didn’t really want to let him go. But they’ve been there, been through that, so he just nodded. „Please text when you get there.“ „Okay.“ Omar went over to his father and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him thankfully, even though there really wasn’t something to be mad about in the first place, but Omar knew that his father tried. He tried to accept it, or at least act like he did. He tried to be there for Omar and he tried to let him decide what he wants to do and who he wants to do it with. After Omar came out to his father, it was hard. They fought a lot in the beginning and every announced visit to Ander, ended with his father yelling at him again. But at some point Omar couldn’t take it anymore and he broke down in front of his dad. He cried and sat on the ground of their shop. „Do you want me to leave and move out? Would that be better?“, he asked. And it must have moved something inside of his father, because he kneeled down and kissed Omar’s hair.“No. I don’t want to lose another child. Please stay.“ Omar looked at him with red and glossy eyes. „Okay.“, he sighed. To his surprise, his father hugged him. And since then, he really tried harder. Omar felt the shift, he knew his father tried to swallow down all the hard and mean comments, he tried to ask a bit about Ander and he tried to not ask who Omar was texting. 

Omar knocked on Ander’s front door and promptly his boyfriend stood in the door, in just joggers. Shirtless. „Hm trying to seduce me?“ „Do I even need to?“ Omar laughed and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. His hand on the toned lower back of Ander. He pressed the tips of his fingers onto the skin and sighed at the feeling of soft skin. „How are you?“, Ander asked. „I’m alright. What about you?“ „I’m good now, you are here.“ Omar rolled his eyes, like everytime Ander made a romantic and sappy comment. „Are you hungry?“ „I could eat.“, Omar answered. Ander linked their hands and lead his boyfriend to the kitchen. Omar looked down at the hands and smiled. Ever since they decided to have a serious relationship, Ander has gotten really affectionate. But Omar didn't mind. It was nice to feel like somebody wanted to be close to him all the time. „What is for dinner then?“ „Chicken and veggies. Mum made it for us, since we should both eat more.“, he said clearly quoting her. Omar chuckled. „Well you are skinny.“ „If I am then so are you.“ Omar faked to be offended and put his hands on his tummy. „Well if you want me to gain weight, I’d do it. I want you to like my body after all.“ Ander put his hands around Omar’s neck and smiled. „Your body is the last reason why I like you. Well despite of your penis, cause it makes you male.“ Omar shook his head and laughed loudly. „Always saying exactly what is on your mind huh?“ „It’s how I got you so shut up.“ Ander pressed a kiss to Omar’s lips and the turned around to put the plates in the microwave. „What do you want to do today?“ Omar put his hand on the back of Ander’s neck and caressed the part where his neck met his hair. It was his favorite part of Ander’s body. His curls were so cute and soft and his skin was always warm and smooth. „Nap?“ Omer saw how Ander school his head. „Always want to sleep.“ „I work hard.“ Ander turned around and smiled as he came closer to Omar. Omar put his phone away, having just sent the text to his father. He put his hand on Omar’s ass and leaned into Omar so he could speak into his ear. „Well then work a little harder, make me exhausted and then we can nap together.“ He opened his mouth after he was done speaking and licked the tip of Omar’s ear, before pressing a wet kiss there. Omar put his hand back at his favorite body part and squeezed. „Tease.“ „Only a tease if I don’t want to go through with it.“ Ander leaned back to be able to look at Omar. „But I wholeheartedly plan to make this reality.“ Omar looked Ander in the eyes. Then his eyes dropped to his mouth. His lips were still wet from kissing his ear a moment ago. „I am very happy to hear that.“ „Oh yeah? Not so tired anymore huh?“ „I was suddenly shook awake.“ Ander smiled satisfied. 

The microwave made a sound and Ander turned around again. „Here or in bed?“ „You know the answer.“ Under pushed Omar’s plate into his hand. „Then go.“ They made their way to Ander’s room and sat down in front of the bed. Ander turned some music on and they talked about their day while eating. Soon the empty plates were forgotten as the two boys layed in bed. Shed clothes lay next to the plates and the only sound in the room was skin against skin, moaning and heavy breathing. 

Omar layed in between Ander’s legs with his head on his chest. He was stroking Ander’s arm gently as Ander stroked his head and back. „I am so happy we get to do this now.“, Omar said. „We had sex before. Even when we were a secret.“ Omar slapped his arm gently. „Not the sex. I mean this. Meeting up and spending time together. Having a routine. Having dinner together, cuddle.“ Omar didn’t want to look at Ander, because usually he didn’t say these type of things. He wasn’t the one to say what he felt and what he was happy about. He did try to say „I love you“ as much as he could and as much as he remembered. But he still had problems with saying other things, things that left Ander’s lips so easily and without effort. A lot of times Ander was saying something cute and lovely and Omar could think of a million things to say back, but he just couldn't most of the times. he felt vulnerable and naked. He never had to say these things to anyone, his family didn’t do these kind of things, and he never had any other important person in his life before Ander. But Omer was quite sure Ander knew that it was hard for him, because he never pushed him to say anything more than I love you. „Me too Omar. I wished for that every day the last summer. Wished we would have more than 10 minutes per day and that we could meet up.“ Omar propped his chin up on Ander’s chest. „Thanks for getting through that time with me.“ Their eyes met and they looked at each other with a loving look. „I always knew that we will be okay some day. I trusted in you to tell them.“ Omar was alway surprised when Ander told him that, because he never thought he would have the guts to do it one day. But apparently Ander had more trust in him than himself. Maybe he knew way before Omar realized, that they could never stay away from each other. 

„I love you.“ „I love you too.“ „Did your dad say anything today?“ Omar shook his head. „No. He just nodded me off.“ „Well at least no fucked up comments anymore.“ „I think he is really trying. He knows I would leave him for you. And it scares him because of my sister.“ Ander ignored the butterflies in his chest when Omar said he would choose him. „He will be okay with it eventually. It will take time. He has to change the values he followed all his life. It is understandable in a way I think. But he loves you, you can tell. Otherwise he wouldn’t try that hard.“ „Yeah you are right I guess.“ Omar kissed Ander’s chest and layed his cheek on the warm skin. „Let’s take that nap now okay? I am wrecked.“ „Okay my sleepy boy.“ „Do you want me to move off of you?“ „What kinda question is that?“ Omar smiled and put his hands under Ander’s upper body, closed his eyes and concentrated on Ander’s calm breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be happy if you would leave a comment and let me know if you liked this fic :)


End file.
